The First War
The First War The First War was a war waged over 3 years, on the continent of Gudar. It was fought between the country of Canuis, under the rule of the Greedy King, and the United Forces of Gudar, who attempted to halt Canuis's advance through the continent. It is the second most deadly conflict on the continent of Gudar, and the 5th most deadly on the world of Etheros. Background There were a few events that precedented the First War. These were a few small battles between Canuis and Reilt, over borders. Additionally, the Greedy King came into power. They say that the devil planted a seed of greed into the king, making him want to expand. The border squabbles only edged him on further. The King first expanded the army size of Canuis to 1 million, then later, added another 500,000 men to the army during the Reisa campaign. Course of the War Reilt Campaign On Solarust 20, 1112, the country of Canuis launched an attack on the country of Reilt, without any warning. They advanced across the border, taking the border guards by surprise and slaughtering them, so nobody could report back. However, there was one survivor, and he managed to barely get back to the capital. Canuis managed to advance a fourth of the way through Reilt, slaughtering any soldiers they met until Reilt managed to muster a force of 200,000 men to meet them in a open field. This battle would be called the Battle for Reilt. However, Canuis's force of a million slaughtered them, leaving almost no survivors, while losing 300,000 of their own. Most of the men were hastily prepared, leaving them with almost no training, compared to Reilt's 200,000 men who were well trained. The King of Reilt surrendered soon after, and was executed. With that, Reilt was absorbed into the Country of Canuis. Soon after, the United Forces of Gudar was formed to combat and subjugate Canuis. Reisa Campaign After rolling through Reilt, the country of Canuis continued fighting their way through Gudar. They took control of many small countries, leaving behind a trail of dead of both their and their enemies soldiers. They attacked anyone who resisted, including civilians. Eventually, Canuis arrived at the doorstep of Reisa, the 4th largest country at that time. Reisa, only with 200,000 soldiers had no care for a numbers advantage. The 200,000 soldiers of Reisa were battle-hardened, and it was said that one of Reisa's soldiers could match up to ten of Canuis's soldiers. A multitude of battles were fought across Reisa. The casualty ratio was enormous. Almost all of Canuis's men were killed, or unable to continue fighting. The entirety of Reisa attempted to hold on to their country, army and civilians alike. In the end, the only choice was for Canuis's army to kill indiscriminately. In the Battle of Petorl, was the bloodiest battle during this campaign. The siege on the city lasted for well over two months, and killed almost 400,000 soldiers. After Petorl fell, the population of Reisa had dropped 75%, and the rest of the Reisa agreed to surrender. Only about 500 soldiers from the Canuis army was left from the original group, prompting the king to call in another 500,000. Thrang Campaign After the Reisa campaign, out of the original 1 million, only 500 were left. But these 500 men were extremely battle hardened and were considered to have no emotions, having been washed away after the "Trail of Dead". They were known as "Hell's Survivors". There were also 500,000 soldiers called in, bringing the total up to 600,000. Canuis had taken over 40% of Gudar by now. There were only a few countries now not under Canuis's control. The biggest of which was Thrang, which had prepared about 500,000 soldiers to meet Canuis. Although there were three smaller countries standing in the way, only about 20,000 men died fighting to reach Thrang, due to "Hell's Survivors". Only ten of that battalion died in various battles. Once they reached Thrang, Canuis set up camp and there was a period of peace lasting for one month. That period was broken when Canuis suddenly advanced. The "Hell's Survivors" paved the way, killing almost 200,000 men, while only losing 80,000 of Canuis's men. They waged total war, which many now condemn. Halfway through Thrang, the two forces clashed at what would be the climax of the war. The small town of Geur was where the two forces met. About 300,000 men from Thrang met Canuis's 500,000. However, as the casualties piled on, one would decide the war. A member from "Hell's Survivors", had horrible PTSD, and decided to end the king's life. When others saw him enter where the king was, the king's bodyguards reportedly let him pass, knowing what was about to be done. Witnesses say from then, the man had a talk with the king, then stabbed him through the heart, before stabbing himself. Since the battle ended earlier, only about 10,000 men died for Canuis, and 50,000 for Thrang. A member of "Hell's Survivors" took command, and negotiated terms with Thrang and the rest of the United Forces of Gudar. Aftermath When the member of "Hell's Survivors" took command he offered two options, either each side would agree to withdraw from this war, and Canuis would take all of the land it had gained, or Canuis would continue, eventually causing many more casualties. The United Forces of Gudar negotiated with Canuis, and they came to the agreement that Canuis would be able to keep 80% of the land it had won, with the other 20% going back to the UFOG. Both sides agreed to withdraw, and Canuis retreated with 80% of the land it won, expanding the country to 200% of it's former size. The other 20% was made into a new country, the new third biggest country, now known as Yejuga. Historians estimate that if the UFOG had chosen the latter option, Canuis would take over 75% of Gudar, and the casualties would exceed 10 million, or half of Gudar's population at that time. Impact The impact was enormous. About 6 million died, or 30% of Gudar's population. Canuis was formed into a democracy in an attempt to prevent another war from happening unrestrictedly. The man who did negotiations, known as President Unthall, was the first president of the new democracy. Canuis was now the largest nation by far, dwarfing the next largest, Thrang. The UFOG was remade into a committee in an attempt to write laws for war, including a law that stated a country must make a declaration of war first. Canuis joined this committee three years after it was formed. About 4 million refugees poured into Canuis, 1 million to Thrang. The food supply couldn't keep up for a year, and some 40,000 starved to death before everything came back to normal. No war between countries in Gudar would ever happen again. Peace lasted for 1000 years later. Category:War Category:Canuis Category:Thrang Category:UFOG